Cruel Summer - xscreamx
by Aria Blaire
Summary: It's a mix of the movie Scream.
1. Cruel Summer I

XscreamX   
Cruel Winter  
  
Chapter 1  
I know what you did....  
This is what I found on the note that dark day.  
It happened so long ago, one snowy day. Hello, my name is Merri, a normal girl, or so I thought. My best friend Jamie and me where walking along the side of the road. It was snowing hard as we dragged our sleds. We couldn't see anything except each other. Looking around we saw something familiar. It was an old bridge that Jamie and me used to play on, until the accident. A year ago, today, there was an awful blizzard.   
  
A young girl by the name of Anne was running, looking for a way home. She saw the bridge and decided to climb it to see if she could see any better. As she got up there and set herself, the black ice beneath her feet made her slip, crashing into the side of the bridge. The bridge split, the rail from the middle causing the young girl to crash into the water below, water so cold once hit you couldn't breathe. The young girl died, and no one knew. The worst part was: I was there. I saw it happen. I was the only one who knew.  



	2. Cruel summer II

I snapped out of it remembering Jamie and me were still walking. I looked to see where we were as I froze in place. We where inches away from the bridge, and inches away from the accident. "Stop Jamie!" I yelled against the snow. "What?" She asked. "Stop!" I screamed this time. She stopped and turned toward me. I had never told her about the girl, Anne, and the accident. "Lets go another way, I know a short cut." I said calmly. She answered, kind of studying me "Ok." We walked away from the bridge leaving the snow and the broken bridge behind.   
  
We walked through the woods, all the trees bent over from the terrible blizzard. I could see that Jamie was getting scared, I mean, who wouldn't, being in the woods during a terrible blizzard and not knowing there was a death. "There!" I pointed to a sign that said Summer Street. Jamie and me raced to the street sign of which we lived on. We made it. No trouble, no trouble at all.  
  
"Hey, I need to be getting home. It's," Jamie checked her watch, "It's 5:30." I nodded and we said 'See you'. I watched her walk off to her house, then step inside. I walked into my own house. No one was home. I walked up to my room and jumped onto the bed to look out the window. Just then, the phone rang. "Hello?" I asked. "Why hello there Merri." The voice answered. "I'm sorry, who is this?" I asked thinking maybe it was a wrong number. "Ah, you see, I am supposed to be the one to ask questions. Just for that your chances drop down to one. Can you guess who I am? Choose carefully." He said coldly. I decided to take no chances and just hung-up the phone.   
  
The phone rang again, and again. It then stopped, and the lights went out. I blinked and looked around scared. Just then something in a black robe crashed through my window. I screamed loud as it held-up a blade covered in blood. I screamed and ran out my bedroom door locking it behind me. The Black-robed person banged into the door. I slid down the stairs and ran out the front door. After the figure opened the door, he jumped down the stairs and chased after me.   



	3. Cruel Summer III

I ran along the street trying not to slip on ice that could cause me to fall.   
I ran right up to Jamie's door and started to bang on it. Crying out I screamed, "Jamie! Open the door! Help!" Jamie opened the door as I knocked into her and locked the door. I started to cry as I told her about what I had just seen. She blinked and then ran to the kitchen coming out with two knifes. "Think these will save us?" She asked trying to sound serious. I grabbed one "Good enough for me." I said. We both ran to Jamie's room. Her room was the only room that had a balcony to climb down. Just then something started running up the stairs. "Ahh! It's the Black-robed Killer person!" I cried out. Jamie ran to her door and locked it. Just then the Person in Black slammed into the door. "Strike one." Jamie grinned. "Common! Let's get out of here!" She pointed at the window. We both climbed down and pushed the latter off of the balcony so the Person could not follow.  
  
Jamie and me pulled off the tarp that was covering the pool. Ice was shown underneath. We watched as the Robed person slipped off the balcony and fell, coming closer to the hard, cold ice. There was a sickening thud as he fell, smashing his body. Blood trickled around him staining the ice. I winced and Jamie just looked. We decided to get out of there.   
  
As we ran it got darker, much darker. The snow had settled down a bit, but there was still a lot coming down. We made our way to Day's house. Not knowing how we got there so fast, or how we could see, we knocked on the door. No answer. The snow started coming down hard again and we could barley see. We walked down the snow covered grass walking beneath the streetlights.  



	4. Cruel Summer IIII

"What do we do now?" Jamie asked she was shivering, not from the cold, but the fear of what just happened. "I don't know. I mean, we've been running around, another--" I staled. I wasn't just about to explain what I had seen one year ago today. "A person died, and Day isn't home."   
  
We both just stood there for a while, snow starting to settle on us. Just then something moved, and it wasn't either Jamie or myself. "Jamie," I said. "What was that?" I started to look around. My confidence of the person that had just died at Jamie's house went away. "AHHH!" Jamie screamed as something grabbed her. I pulled on her arm and kicked whatever it was. It fell back. "Thanks." She said as we started to run.   
  
We dared not look back on whatever it could be; fear that we might meet the eyes of the creature. We ran all the way to Ian's house. As we ran up to her front door we banged onto the door scared that at any moment something would grab them pulling them closer to death. The door flew open as Jamie and me tumbled to the floor. "Dude, talk about falling in." Ian looked at us.   
  
So that's why Day was here. She was here with everyone else: Ian, 41, Brian, John, Bok,  
Jimmy, Josh, Jen, Britt, Seth, and Steve. Couldn't hurt to know these things, so I asked.  
"Oh, yes. After I heard all of the news, I didn't want to be alone." Day responded.  
Looking at them all, it seemed as if they all nodded in agreement. "Ah, is this scary or what?" Bok said, hoping no one had heard him. Ian looked around, now that her eyes had become accustomed to the darkness. In an understanding manner, she bit her lip and said, "We'll be fine. Just like before, it's only the storm."  
  
Looking up for a slight moment from his spot on the couch where they had all been sitting, Seth began. "Well, we can't just sit here and wait for," He stopped and glared across the room to where Jamie and myself were. Continuing more crossly now, he started, "wait. How do we all know Jamie and Merri aren't the killer?"  
"Or Killers." Ian said, glancing over to us, also.  



End file.
